


Sea Witch of the East

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, M/M, Mind Control, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Legends were spreading of a Sea Witch in the East Blue. Not many could believe it as a Sea Witch was considered one of the most powerful mermaids/merman. In ancient times it was believed they could change people, even make a fishman or mermaid human. A magic power that was a gift from the sea itself. The legends were true, there was a Sea Witch in the East Blue and she had a son, who would become a very interesting pirate.
Relationships: Arlong/Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Sea Witch of the East

Legends were spreading of a Sea Witch in the East Blue. Not many could believe it as a Sea Witch was considered one of the most powerful mermaids/merman. In ancient times it was believed they could change people, even make a Fishman or mermaid human. A magic power that was a gift from the sea itself. The legends were true, there was a Sea Witch in the East Blue and she had a son, who would become a very interesting pirate.

Chapter 1

Legends had been spreading of a Sea Witch in the East Blue, humans didn’t believe such a creature could exist, while fishmen and merfolk didn’t believe one would exist so far from Fishman Island. The East Blue was known as the weakest of the four blues after all, and a sea witch was possibly the most powerful merfolk second only to the ancient weapon Poseidon.

It's no secret that merfolk have been shown to have mysterious powers across the centuries, besides being great swimmers. Some have been rumored to cry jewels, others have been rumored to be able to control the weather, other tales have said a mermaid’s voice was a weapon with the power to destroy ships or rob men of their minds. It was rumored one little mermaid had the power to see into the future with 100% accuracy, her predictions were never wrong.

Such rumors had reached the ears of Fisher Tiger, and the man was tempted to travel to the East Blue. A Sea Witch’s power was said to be a gift of the sea itself, an archive of knowledge passed from parent to child, and should the Sea Witch have no children it was believed the sea would choose another child at random. Such a power would aid in his mission but his quest to find the Sea Witch was cut short as he tried to take a young girl home.

His men often asked him what he knew of Sea Witches, and he shared the stories he’s heard. That they had a power different from Fishman karate or merman combat. He heard their greatest ability was to change things, they could make humans into beasts, and make fishmen and merfolk human. Arlong found the idea disgusting, claiming it to be a curse than a gift. Old stories said that the Sea Witches granted wishes, but there were those who got what they wanted but not what they needed, and when things didn’t work out they turned on the witches calling them monsters or tricksters.

Fisher Tiger wished to meet the Sea Witch, hoping to bridge the growing distance between humans and the sea folk. He wouldn’t get the chance, humans betrayed the man who had saved the little girl Koala was her name. She believed the sea folk was good people, but the people in her village were scared of them. The marines used that fear to set a trap for the man who had freed the slaves of the Celestial Dragons and became a criminal by helping people.

He was wounded, and while his life could have been sparred he refused to take human blood. In his dying words, he confessed he had been a slave, and went through hell because of the Celestial Dragons. He knew, he KNEW not all humans were like them, he believed in the future, but he wouldn’t see it.

“I couldn’t bring myself to love humans, I couldn’t! Otohime was right, I made things so much harder for her. Listen!” he begged. “Don’t spread the cycle of hate, don’t pass it on to them. I couldn’t let go of my hate, but it's them children like Koala who will change our future...don’t give in to the hate...learn to love the humans...you still have a chance...” The life left him, and his crew cried.

Arlong gave into his rage and attacked the humans who ambushed Fisher Tiger and was crushed by those with greater power than himself. He was thrown into prison, and the hunt for Fishmen and merfolk continued. So Jimbei made a deal with the World Government, to become one of their pirate dogs, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea.

By doing this Arlong and the Fishman and Merfolk were truly free and could return to their families. Arlong showed no gratitude at all, and after getting his ass kicked by Jimbei, he returned to Fishman Island.

“What do you intend to do Big Brother?” Madam Shyarly asked.

“Shyarly, why bother asking when you can see the future?” She stared at him. “Tch, if you must know I’m taking my men to the East Blue, I’ll give birth to the Arlong Pirates, and carry on Fisher Tiger’s work.”

“You are an idiot?”

“Who are you calling an idiot, you should respect your older brother!”

“You may have raised me when our father abandoned us, but you share in his bad habits.”

“I’m nothing like him!” he growled at her. “I plan to go to the East Blue, it is the weakest of the four Blues, I’ll get money and weapons, and I’ll make the humans pay.”

“I only came to warn you, your plan will fail.” he tensed.

“What?!” His sister’s predictions were never wrong. It was both scary and annoying as she wouldn’t let him get away with anything, blaming him for stuff he hadn’t even done yet.

“I do not know the full details, but I’ve looked into your future. You will face your greatest despair if you go to the East Blue, and I see a chance for your fate to change a ray of hope lighting the way of your dark future. However, if you do not give up on your hatred of humans, this light will dim and you will be alone!”

“Tch, thanks for the future lesson, but I’ll be fine.” he stopped and looked at her. “Tell me, is there truly a Sea Witch in the East Blue?” She looked into her crystal ball.

“Yes, that is all I will tell you.” He wanted to ask if the Sea Witch would be the cause of his despair or his salvation, but his sister wouldn’t tell him if he asked.

Arlong tried to get some other powerful Fishman on his side, but Vander Decken was a proud bastard when Arlong asked him to come work for him, he declined, refusing to work under anyone. He also tried to get a powerful octopus swordsman, but Arlong was cheap, and wouldn’t pay for his high price.

He did manage to rally a few men to his side and off they went to the East Blue. Arlong really should have headed his sister’s warning. He wasn’t the only pirate that saw the East Blue as a place to recover and grow stronger.

A man known as Breed had been kicked out of his crew and ended up coming to the East Blue. He found the Fishmen and used his powers to enslave them. It didn’t stop there since they weren’t human Breed took a special interest in them, making them do humiliating things for their amusement.

They were at his mercy for years, being used to terrorize people. Those that put up a decent fight were brought to Breed and enslaved as well. The terrifying power of the Peto Peto fruit was seemingly absolute, and if he didn’t break someone with his devil fruit power he found ways to break their spirit.

Arlong hated this but didn’t have the power to fight back or escape, the rings didn’t disappear in water. He tried to stage a mutiny, but it ended badly. Some humans wanted to help, but Arlong turned them down, saying he didn’t need the help of lower life forms.

This was a mistake, his distraction and escape plan failed as Breed simply had the collars choke the escapees, while he made Arlong fight his own men, people he saw as brothers. He couldn’t do it and got wailed on.

“You are a sorry excuse of a pirate, you can swim away like the guppy you are.” his collar responded.

“Wait what about my men?!” Arlong struggled to resist the control.

“They belong to me, and if I ever see your face again, I won’t have them kill you, I’ll make you watch as they kill each other.”

“You...BASTARD!” Arlong jumped into the sea and cried as he was forced to swim away. His body swam for days and nights without rest, the collar forced him to keep swimming, just keep swimming. He traveled through current after current, until the Fishman passed out causing the spell to end.

Arlong was tired, hungry, and didn’t have the strength to move another drop forward. His arms and legs felt like kelp, he thought his body would just sink into the bottom of the ocean but a large sea creature saved him.

-x-

“Who’s this guy?”

“No idea, Shima picked him up. Appears to be a Fishman.”

“Have you told the boss yet?”

“No, I just found him, baka!”

“Don’t call me an idiot moss head.”

“Don’t call me moss head love cook.”

“You wanna fight?”

“Yeah!” The two’s bickering pulled Arlong awake.

His vision was blurry, his body still felt off, he was weak from hunger. ‘I was saved?’

“Looks like he’s waking up, I’ll go let the captain know.” Arlong didn’t recognize the voices but as he looked at his saviors his eyes went red. He didn’t see them clearly but he was sure they were humans.

“Humans!” Arlong roared unleashing all his pent up rage and attacking the green-haired man. Before he could touch him the male suddenly vanished. Arlong didn’t stop, he kept charging going after the blonde, only for the blonde to disappear to.

“Now now, that is no way of making a first impression.” long black and pink tentacles curled and unfurled as a merman approached, his upper body was human but his lower half was that of an octopus. Arlong was still in a rage and charged at the merman.

The merman brought a pipe to his lips, bubbles coming out of the end. “Bubble Cage!” Arlong became trapped inside a large bubble. No matter how much he thrashed, pounded, and raged the magic bubble wouldn’t break. It didn’t take long before he tired himself out and passed out.

“What are we gonna do with him?” the green-haired man asked.

“Zoro, tell the others we’ll be having a guest tonight. Sanji prepare a meal, he’s gonna be hungry when he wakes up.”

“Yes, captain!” Monkey D. Luffy; Sea Witch: Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates

To be continued...Transformations


	2. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Transformations

Arlong groaned, his head was pounding, his body felt weak and tired, his senses were disoriented, his stomach was empty. He tried to get his barrings, and some things became clear, he still had his collar on. It was a reminder of everything that happened to him, meeting Breed, losing his crew, being forced to swim, and everything else was a blur. ‘I must have gone into a rage and blacked out.’ he shifted and felt a breeze between his knees.

The Fishman blushed and looked down, he was naked! He wasn’t used to having his manly bits dangling about like meat on a hook, and quite the hook he had a fat 16 incher, uncut, and four fingers thick, with a mighty set of Fishman jewels. Like other Fishman his body was smooth and hairless, his hard life had built him up quite nicely. “Who dared!” he growled, only for his stomach to growl louder. “Damn it...” he remembered vaguely there had been humans here, humans had saved him...he couldn’t remember them, what they looked like but he knew they were human...he knew…

He stumbled around searching for food. The sound of steel clashing with steel caught his ear, he followed it and found two...humans? They looked human, but not quite, though it was hard to notice with them being naked! Naked, sweetie bodies, were crossing swords, their dicks bouncing and balls bouncing as they clashed. After the initial shock, he took in the sight of their additional features. Both males had cat ears and tails, the way they moved made it clear they weren’t some faux accessories. They were both felines, cat ears, cat tails, and some fur around their wrists and ankles.

It was...possible they weren’t human, but with devil fruit powers he couldn’t be sure but Arlong was still on edge. He felt like he was forgetting something...dark hair...tentacles...bubbles...what was he missing? “Ohhh!” Arlong heard a voice, moaning loudly and it made him remember. That voice was from one of the people who found them, the heat of his voice sent shivers down his spine. He turned his gaze from the two and he turned his sight to a pair and he gulped.

The green-haired man from before was naked, arms and legs coiled by tentacles, a fifth tentacle penetrating his ass, hands caressed his scarred chest, brushing his perky nipples and giving them a pinch before groping his beefy pecs. The man was built, and he also had animal traits, he had cat ears, black stripes on his arms and legs, and had a tiger tail, his long fat cock was caught up in a very special tentacle.

Arlong had fooled around with fishmen and mermen, so he recognized a certain technique that made his penis hard and his balls itch. ‘A cock job!’ The tiger man was in the arms of an octopus merman, his tentacle cock coiled around the greenette’s hard flesh, pumping him, squeezing him, drenching him in a mix of pre-cum. It was a technique very few Fishman can achieve, but mermen had unique bodies, those with a tentacle dick had impressive control. A cock job was the sinful combination of masturbation and frotting and it was glorious.

Whenever he had a bit of extra cash he hit up the merman brothels, and always requested a tentacle dicked merman. The things they could do to a man’s cock was nothing compared to what they could do to one’s insides. Despite the pleasure, an octopus merman was the best and had the biggest tentacle cock of any of the subspecies. Arlong couldn’t help but drool at the sight, the beast man’s body was being massaged and pleasured, an orgasm building higher and higher until.

“Luffy!” the beastman moaned and his cock erupted, thick cum showering the man, splattering his pecs, abs, and crotch. Luffy nibbled on one of his fuzzy ears, the tips were extra sensitive and it made the fur on his tail bristle.

“You are beautiful, my Zoro!” his tentacle pulled out of his ass, making the greenette whimper and his hole gape. A quick shift and Zoro was stuffed with Luffy’s penis.

“Bakahhhh, men aren’t beautiful, you sound like the love cook!” he grunted and moaned, and began to drool as the tentacle cock wiggled inside him, it sank so deep his stomach bulged. No man’s cock could ever reach so deep, Luffy may have ruined him for other men, but he wasn’t complaining. His penis wasn’t ignored as one of Luffy’s tentacles coiled around him, the suckers massaging his sensitive flesh. “Ohh fuck, fuck ahh!” he came again, his pupils blown wide.

Zoro was sitting in Luffy’s lap, while it appeared he wasn’t moving he didn’t need to move his hips to fuck. His tentacle dick worked his insides and churned him up. Luffy’s tentacles held him so lovingly, so Zoro could just relax and sink into pleasure. “Now then it seems our guest, is awake.” Luffy turned towards where Arlong was hiding.

The Fishman tensed, he thought about running, but really he had nowhere to run to. He could go home, but he couldn’t face his brothers like this, the collar couldn’t be removed, his brothers were still in the hands of that monster. He needed answers, and he’d rather trust a merman than a human. He came out, not bothering to cover up. His hard cock bounced as he walked. “So your name is Luffy, I don’t remember seeing you on Fishman island.”

“Nope, was born here right here in the East Blue. You are the first Fishman I’ve ever met. I was curious.” Luffy continued to fuck Zoro even as he talked casually with Arlong.

“Is this your doing? These are humans right?” he glared.

“Yes, they are members of my crew, so please don’t attack them, or I’ll get mad!” his cheerful smile, turned into a wicked glare that sent chills down Arlong’s spine. He could tell this merman was younger than him probably younger than his little sister even, but he held a danger about him. If he was more poetic the boy was like the sea, it may have looked nice and inviting, but in an instant, he could become a terror that swallowed up anything and everything.

“How did you do this?”

“I happen to be a sea witch.” Arlong’s eyes widened.

“Prove it!” Luffy brought a finger to his chin and began to think.

“Let’s see, I could turn you into a frog, would that be enough proof?” he asked, Arlong took a step back. “No, that just wouldn’t do.” he looked at the collar. “I got it!” Luffy did something Arlong felt it, and in a flash, the collar binding him popped like a bubble. “There now!”

“Impossible...how did you do that?!” he caressed his now free neck.

“I draw the power of the sea if someone with a devil fruit power or someone cursed by one is within my range. I can dispel their power, if a power holder is before me I can seal their fruit if only temporarily.”

“You really are a Sea Witch, you used your powers to turn these filthy humans, you gave them power!” he shook his head. “What a waste of your talents!”

“Watch it!” he looked to the two nekos, they had put on some red haramaki, but nothing else. “Don’t insult our boss or our captain!”

“Food is ready!” The group turned and the blonde from before arrived, carrying food. He was naked except for an apron and a tie, Arlong noticed his fox ears and a tail. “For my beloved Luffy-sama, I prepared a fine meal for our guest and something special for him!” He did a twirl showing another male carrying a tray, this man was rugged, wearing only a sweatband and he had dog traits. “Gin serve our guest please!”

“Sure sure,” Gin brought Arlong his food.

“Oi moss head, hurry up and get off Luffy!” Sanji growled.

“Shut it, love cook, I’m having some us time!” he began to move, riding Luffy.

“Oi!” he glared. Zoro rode Luffy, making his ass jiggle. Sanji got pissed and growled at Zoro, who glared back. Luffy took the tray, revealing a tasty meat dish.

“It looks great, thanks Sanji!”

The blonde had hearts in his eyes, he twirled as his heart fluttered. “Anything for you Luffy-sama!”

“This is my crew, aren’t they interesting!” Arlong sweatdropped. He didn’t want to eat food made from a human, but it smelled so good and he was so damn hungry. He started to eat, and the food was so delicious, he hesitated at first fearing it was poison, but now he was shoveling it down. Arlong couldn’t get enough.

It was like awakening an old memory, his mother’s cooking, the first time he had it. It brought tears to his eyes, he couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t thought about his mother in ages, she worked herself to death while his dear old dad wasted their money on booze, drugs, gambling, and women. His mother did her best, and though they had little to eat, she always did her best to make it taste good. He was left alone at a young age and was forced to take care of himself.

He felt warm for the first time. “Introductions, Zoro here is my first mate,” he playfully smacked his ass making the swordsman groan. “Johnny and Yosaku, swordsman under their boss Roronoa Zoro.” he reached out with his tentacles and pumped their cocks. The two moaned and bucked, their orgasms hitting quickly. “Sanji here is my cook,” he released Johnny to grab hold of Sanji, toying with the fox boy’s ass and making him squirm. “Gin is our navigator.” his dog tail wagged, and soon he was swept up in his captain’s tentacles, getting teased caressed and massaged to he was blowing his load like the others. “I’m the captain, Monkey D. Luffy!” With a groan, he came deep inside Zoro making his insides swell like a balloon.

Arlong blushed as he watched the man’s stomach swell from the excess seed. “You are on my friend, an island turtle named Shima, he saved you.” Luffy had changed them using his magic, for one reason or another they chose this.

“And you freed me, I owe you my thanks.” he bowed his head.

“And an apology, you attacked my crew,” Luffy said.

“Apologize, to humans?” he huffed. “Never!”

“Pa!” He turned Arlong into a frog.

“Ribbit Ribbit!” he still had pointy teeth and was blue, but a tiny little frog.

“You need to learn some manners.” Luffy crossed his arms. “Human, Fishman, merfolk and anything else is welcome on my island. We coexist, we share our problems, and it seems you have some problems to share.”

To be continued


End file.
